


Catharsis

by SaraJaye



Series: The Tellius AU-Verse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashnard is a shitty dad, Soren is unsurprised and Ike is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

"I can't believe him!" Ike exploded as soon as the door slammed shut behind them. "He came all this way just to insult you two and treat you like dirt?! What's his _problem?!_ "

"Ike, please." Soren sighed, rubbing his temples. To him, the visit had only confirmed what he'd suspected all along. Of course Ashnard Nevassa didn't give a damn about him or Pelleas, what father who _did_ care would abandon his own sons and never bother to contact them at any time afterwards? Pelleas had been crushed, of course, he'd always been the more sensitive and emotional of the two. Thank the goddess Micaiah and Mother were there, they were better at this comfort stuff than Soren fancied himself. "It's over. He's gone and he's not likely to come back ever again."

"But he has no right to insult you like that in your own home!" Ike snapped. "He's lucky I didn't beat the crap out of him, or he'd-"

"Have called the police and had you booked on assault charges," Soren said. "Honestly, Ike, you're acting like some alpha male stereotype in the romance novels my mother reads! You never got this angry when the other children at school bullied me for being short and Branded."

"That's because other kids are dumb," Ike said. "This is your _father._ It just...pisses me off, that he thinks he can come in here and act like he owns you even though he never raised you and-"

" _Ike._ "

"I just-why'd he even _have_ kids or sleep with women if he didn't want to-"

Realizing words weren't going to get him anywhere, Soren toppled Ike backwards onto the floor and kissed him. Ike seemed to forget his anger immediately and kissed him back, hard and wanting and deep; Soren could still taste pepper from the leftover curry they'd had for breakfast. (In the back of his mind he made a note to go shopping as soon as possible.)

"Soren," Ike gasped. "You-"

"There's Vaseline in the drawer," Soren said as he pulled their clothes off just enough to expose what needed to be exposed. He kissed Ike again, sucking at his neck, hands running roughshod through his messy hair. Somehow Ike managed to grab the Vaseline and prepare them both, kneeling, Soren straddling his thighs. Their eyes met, Ike's gaze piercing yet gentle.

" _Now._ "

That was all the invitation Ike needed; he thrust upwards and Soren gripped his shoulders, rocking in time with Ike's hard, driving thrusts. Ike's hands were everywhere, caressing and stroking all over before one finally settled on Soren's own cock, thick muscular arm cradling Soren in place. Again their lips met, Ike kissing him as if never to stop and all too soon it was over, Soren's body spasming with release before he sagged against Ike, exhausted and happy.

"Thanks," Ike sighed, pulling him closer. "I needed that." Soren smiled a little, toying with the ripped sleeve of Ike's shirt.

"Now," he said, "I trust we won't hear anything more of you beating up my father." Ike nodded.

"Sorry I flew off the handle like that. I dunno what came over me," he said. "It's just...eh, I dunno how to say it without it being sappy. I just don't like people treating you like crap." _Because you're important to me. Because I love you. Because I think you're wonderful and don't understand how your own father is too blind to see it._ Ike didn't need to say it, but Soren knew that's what he was getting at.

"I appreciate it," he said. "But in the future, am I going to have to do this every time my father makes an appearance or even comes up in conversation?"

"Well..." Ike grinned. "If this is my punishment for losing my temper, I'll have to do it more often." Soren rolled his eyes, grabbing a nearby pillow and bopping Ike on the head with it.

"I mean it."

"Okay, okay." Ike kissed him again, quickly. "I promise."

"Good." Soren smiled. "We should get cleaned up. We're supposed to meet Elincia and the others to work on that group presentation in an hour." Ike groaned.

"Can't they get along without us for once?"

" _Ike."_

"Okay, okay." Ike reluctantly loosened his grip. "You should probably use the shower first. If we both go we could end up in there for the rest of the day." Soren slowly pulled himself off of Ike's cock and stood up, making a face at the telltale stain on his black shirt. This was the downside of having sex with one's clothes on, he thought. But as Ike stood up and hugged him again, his disdain faded.

"Thank you, Ike," he whispered. _For caring enough to get so angry on my behalf._ Ike let him go, and Soren headed into the bathroom, stripping and stepping under the warm water.

He would never care a whit about what Ashnard thought. Ike's opinion was the only one that mattered, and the only one that ever would.


End file.
